


Pride

by Localdeity



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Localdeity/pseuds/Localdeity
Summary: (Spoiler Warning for those new to Obey Me, a lot of this is based on the story later on)What would have been of the eldest brother if not only his sister but his brothers perished as well?
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer walks towards a vanity filled with bottles of perfume. They all rest neatly against each other, but he aligns a few of them, so the label is visible. _Typical_ , he thinks, as his fingers scratch at the protective plastic tag still on the nozzle, humans ache to have so much and yet enjoy so little of it.

When the sound of shattered glass echoes behind him, there is no change to his features, no surprise. He'd heard the tired footsteps minutes ago.

"W-Wait," the woman studders. "There's still time left on our contract, you said-"

But he walks away from her, unamused by her pleas. It's been years since his last visit, but he surveys a couple of photographs on the wall with meticulous eyes. 

"You never smile," Lucifer runs a finger over a photograph on the wall, then back at the woman, "I gave you everything, and yet, you aren't happy."

He knows the monologue is old and cliche, but he enjoys the reaction it brings to their faces, the agony.

"Just one more day," she has been reduced to a mess of desperation and sorrow.

There is little left of the woman who smiled at him years ago with hatred in her eyes. There is little of her as she begs for one more day. Just one more day, but even that is asking for too much. Demons are creatures of mischief, and few would have waited as long as he had. 

When he takes her, there are no words, no parting proclamation. He made promises to his clients at first when the earth was still wet with blood, but over the years, he's grown tired of it. There is a kindness in his silence, but none of them know it and never will. 

When he returns home, there's no one home aside from the dog in the hall who waves its tail frantically. Lucifer smiles at the creature and places a cold hand on top of one of the three heads. "I'm home."

No one will answer. Lucifer knows that, but habits are hard to break, and he keeps this one as a punishment. Because he knows it's partly his fault, partly theirs. But for whatever reason, he's the only one left, the only one in the house.

He thinks of the photographs back in the woman's house and wonders if he, too, will keep their memory polished and tucked away like those new perfumes. 


	2. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am using Yuki instead of y/n because I want to try something new. (I also thought it's interesting how that's the name that comes up when you first install the game) I hope that's not too bothersome instead of the usual "y/n"

Yuki's arms circle around the man's neck slowly. The gesture is simple, but it makes her look interested. Although her companion could care less about her feelings. His eyes are hungry, and they fall on every curve and feature that isn't her face. 

_Typical._

However, the sun has set, and it's too late to find a better alternative.

When he presses a wet kiss on her collarbone, Yuki smiles, and he does too. It's all the same; he wants a night of pleasure and power and thinks he will have it soon enough. _Thinks_ she will be easy to tame. 

When his fingers trace her hips, he hardens underneath her. Ready.

That's when Yuki's eyes go to the clock. It's almost midnight, and there should be no one around aside from the man's bodyguards outside the door. 

_It's almost time_. His fingers may be quick, but the liquor is faster still. When he slumps over, it's silent and slow. The sedative will pass in a few hours and leave no trace behind. Yuki made sure of it. There is no harm to her profession; the man is rich, and whatever Yuki takes will likely be replaced by the end of the week. 

"Goodnight," Yuki whispers as she steps out of his grasp. And he says nothing, for the first time all evening.

Her fingers caress the Rolex out of his hand, and she smiles when the watch snaps around her wrist. It looks better on her.

With the man fast asleep, the rest of the house is free for her to explore. The penthouse is fully decorated and furnished. And while his furniture is nice enough, her eyes look for the small objects that will sell faster.

During her first robbery, she made the mistake of trying to take a massive canvas with her. The giant frame cut her thigh and broke a few of her nails when trying to climb a fence. It was a mistake she would never repeat again. 

When Yuki spots a metal safe on the wall, a cheer escapes her lips, and she presses her ear against the tiny metal door. A small opening in the lock is all she needs. 

Lockpicking was the most challenging art to master but by far the one with the best payout. It was the skill that got her out of that hell. Perhaps a modest job would have eventually allowed her to leave the shelter, but there was no point looking back on the past. 

When the safe clicks open, there is only dust inside, and her mistake hits her like a bucket of cold water. It was a decoy. 

The safe was too obvious, too easy _._ The alarm goes off, and a shrill sound echoes throughout the room. The man might be out for the night, but the guards outside are not. They pound at the door, and in a few seconds, they will be inside. 

_Shit_. The apartment is too high off the ground to even consider jumping out the window. She's a thief, not a superhero. Men outside yell, and the door handle rattles. If she makes a run for it, she might be able to get away from a guard or two, but if she's caught...

Panic whispers in the back of her mind for the first time this evening. 

_Don't get caught. Whatever you do, don't get caught._

* * *

The top of the building is clear, Lucifer feels the temperature drop, but he stands still and stares out at the city below. It thrives as people walk home or head out for the night. Some laugh on their way to the club. While others hurry to the market to catch the sale of the day. Humans move around no matter what time it is, he's come to realize. 

If Lucifer wanted, he could pick any of them at random at any time. But he likes late nights. They're perfect for hunting. After all this time, Lucifer has learned that the hunt is the only thing he's good for.

In the past, Lord Diavolo tried to persuade Lucifer to take a job as a mentor for the younger changelings, but Lucifer declined immediately. His job as a caretaker was done as far as he was concerned. And he wanted nothing to do with young brats. 

_Perhaps we could start a school,_ Lord Diavolo had insisted over and over. But even the prince eventually gave up. 

When Lucifer went straight to the Demon King, not even the young heir to the throne interfered. Lucifer's job as a collector began shortly after.

'Collector' was a fancy word for what he truly was; a monster and a consumer of souls, like a phantom of a grim reaper without the fairness of death. Lucifer became the creature he'd sworn to exterminate back in his Celestial days, before the war. Now, Lucifer was free to feed as long as he followed the rules and only consumed those under contract. 

The truth is he does not take any pleasure as a collector aside from being a thorn on Michael's side. In a way, it is the only victory he is capable of calling his own. 

"How bothersome," Lucifer whispers, his breath a cloud of smoke in the air. 

* * *

The railing is cold under the palms of her hands, but Yuki tightens her grip like her life depends on it. Which, in some ways, it does. It's not long until the edge of the rooftop becomes tangible, and in a few seconds, she'll be able to reach out and hop over the edge. Nevermind that once on top, she will have to figure out a way to get _down_.

 _You're a smart girl. You always have been_. But at this moment, she feels utterly stupid and cold. And as if it's not enough, the sky groans above her in a warning. Rain is the last thing she needs. 

But there it is. A cold drop of water lands on her, and then another follows. It's the kind of thing that makes a bad day a horrible one. Like when the keys fall at the end of a bad shift at work, and that's all it takes to drive you to tears. At that moment, Yuki can feel the waterworks building at the corner of her mascara smudged eyes.

If her mother hadn't gambled their house away, maybe she might have attended school. If her father hadn't abandoned them, she might have continued to work—lots of 'ifs' with no real answers. 

It's because her eyes are filled with tears that she does not notice when her fingers miss the rusted bar. There's a nothingness behind her that embraces her as she lets go. Yuki closes her eyes despite the fear that makes every muscle in her body tense up. 

That's when a warm sensation wraps around her left wrist, and she feels pain shoot up her arm like a shock. When she looks up, there's a man who looks as if he's made out of the same dark sky behind him. His hair falls over his face as he leans over to better his grip around her wrist.

He appears unfazed by the entire incident and instead sighs, _annoyed_. Yuki doesn't know why but the gesture makes her smile a little. 

"If you don't get a hold of the bar, I'll let go," he mutters. 

The stranger is joking that much is clear, but when she doesn't move, he raises his index finger leaving only the remaining four to hold her up. _Okay, maybe he isn't joking._

"Oh, please don't." 

* * *

Lucifer can hear the footsteps running up the stairs as the girl straightens the fabric of her dress. He should walk away and let the girl deal with the consequences, but she's no longer shaking when he turns to speak to her.

Instead, she's busy tieing the fabric of her dress in the middle. 

"You might want to leave," she says. "I'll figure it out. Thank you for not dropping me back there."

A spark of curiosity ignites inside Lucifer. The girl looks at him not like someone who's just been rescued but like an equal. If Lucifer hadn't offered his help, she would have found a way out of it herself, he realizes. He knows he can leave her behind, but when the door opens, Lucifer does not retreat.

Obtaining a soul like hers would be a price indeed. So he pulls her close. When she rests her arms between them, Lucifer can smell the faint aroma of shampoo and liquor. 

He lowers his lips until they hover inches away from her neck. That's when the door to the roof slams open, and a hoard of men pour out like insects. 

"Look around! She couldn't have vanished in the air!" a guard shouts. He's tall, and when he moves, beads of sweat run down his face from the exertion of running up the stairs. When he spots Lucifer, the guard clicks his tongue against his teeth, from his angle, the embrace between them must look intimate and private. 

When the men look their way, they evade their eyes, not out of courtesy but fear. Lucifer knows that much. After the search party leaves, there's a breath that escapes the girl in his arms. 

"You owe me a favor," Lucifer mumbles into her skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, see ya soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still unsure if I want this to be a romance type of story, but here's the opening scene. Let me know, any thoughts, or feedback.


End file.
